Erza 'Titania' Scarlet meets Sebastian Michaelis
by xXxSebastian-MichaelisxXx
Summary: Fairy Tail's Erza Scarlet, a S-Class Wizard who will fight until her body has been ripped into pieces. Kuroshitsuji's Sebastian Michaelis, a powerful demon who will go by his master's orders to kill. So, what happens when these to meet? Pure chaos and destruction.


**Erza 'Titania' Scarlet meets Sebastian Michaelis: S-Class Wizard meets S-Class Demon**

* * *

"Ah, nothing like a nice old cup of hot chocolate on such a cold day like today," Lucy said, drinking her cup of hot chocolate. Ezra, however, sat there and stared at her friend before sitting her cup down.

"Lucy," she spoke calmly. "Have you gotten the feeling that new member of Fairy Tail gives you a wrong feeling about him?" Lucy choked on her drink before placing her cup down and wiping the mess from her face.

"Wait, Erza, are you talking about Mister Michaelis-sama?" She asked.

"Hai," Erza replied, taking another sip of her drink. Lucy sighed before she stood up, Plue walking beside her.

"Well, if you need anything Ezra, I'll come by and talk with you again. Right now, I got to go home and do some stuff." Erza turned around to see only Lucy retreating form before a black form walked towards her. Quickly, Erza turned and pretended to be in her hot chocolate while the man sat beside her.

"Well, it sure does seem Miss Scarlet doesn't like my being here," the man said smoothly. Erza continued to ignore him until he touched her armor. Erza took quick breaths before she grabbed his wrist, twisted it, and threw him on the ground, earning a few gasps from both men and women. She stood up and walked out of the Fairy Tail guild before the man had time to notice she was gone.

And then...

Sebastian looked around for his little kitten while Gray and Natsu looked at him crazy before he spoke.

"Where is Erza?" He asked, not even looking at them. He could feel his fangs coming through his gums and his eye shifting into another color, so it was best to keep it hidden. Natsu and Gray gulped before they heard a door slam opened, the woman in question standing behind the door.

"Erza!" Both Gray and Natsu cried. Erza looked up and saw only pink and dark blue ramming her into the ground, suffocating her deeply.

"Can't-breath-you-two," she said in between pants. Gray and Natsu stood before they both pointed towards Sebastian.

"Can you please do something about your boyfriend, Erza? He starting to creep me out badly," Natsu said, shivers running up and down his spine.

"Yeah, and for once I agree with pinky here," Gray said, shaking as well.

"What ya said, ice face!?"

"Who are you calling 'ice face', fire breath!?"

"Why don't you both stop or do you want 'the punishment'?" Erza said as calmly as possible. Her recent mission left her tired and angry, and she was not in the mood to yell or do anything. All she wanted was some cookies and a nice hot bath to get rid of all of her stress. Once Natsu and Gray heard Erza's words, they quickly fixed themselves before walking off, leaving Sebastian and Erza alone.

"I see you've come back to me, my dear," Sebastian said, a playful smirk on his face. Erza sneered before she pushed him aside. Sebastian followed behind his beloved Erza, not even letting her out of his sight. Erza stopped and turned around, a fire in her eyes.

"What?" Erza asked through closed teeth. Sebastian cocked his head to the side before saying this as sweetly as possible,

"My what ever do mean?" He asked.

"You know what I mean! Stop following me or I'll kill you, Michaelis!" Erza yelled, holding her sword up to his neck. Erza moved it, jumped, and tried to pierce her sword through his head, but Sebastian dodged easily.

"Such a woman like yourself wields such a large weapon, hm? My, I might a hard time taking you down," Sebastian said, smirking. Erza only took that as a signal to attack.

"Requip!" Bright light surrounded Erza before it all disappeared, leaving only dust behind. "Heaven's Wheel Armor!" Sebastian only stood there, no sign of any emotions on his face. He stepped forward and took a closer look at Erza.

"My, my. Heaven's Wheel Armor, eh? No wonder you've earned yourself the name 'Titania', Erza Scarlet," Sebastian said, taking his coat off. "But I must tell you. Where I come from, I am known as a devilishly talented man, and you'll be the first to find out." Nothing but a dark aura surround Sebastian, and that only made Erza chuckled.

"Oh, we'll see about that, Sebastian Michaelis."

Later...

Everyone in Fairy Tail, along with a few surrounding groups, had just witness the greatest battle that left both fighters gasping for their breath. Erza Scarlet stood victorious, while Sebastian Michaelis lied on the ground, gasping for air. He stood up slowly before he wiped dust from the side of his mouth.

"I should've known you were such a troublesome thing in battle, but I know now that you can really be a challenge, Titania," He said.

"No one ever said I was a troublesome thing to challenge, but I guess you've learned your lesson," Erza answered before she changed back into Heart Kreuz Armor. "If you ever want to fight again, Michaelis, you know where to find me." Sebastian nodded his head before he turned to Natsu, Gray, and Happy, all in which who grew scared of just looking into his eyes.

"I suggest you all get this place cleaned up before Makarov comes back from the Magic Council meeting."

"Yes sir!" The three yelled, reminding Sebastian of the Phantomhive servants. He sighed before he turned his back and began walking.

"I'll never forget this place. And I will never forget you, Erza Scarlet. Until next time we meet."

**Daijoubu ore ga nanmankai mo sakende yaru**

**Kimi no ashita ga subete kagayaite iru to shinjiteru**

**Yume o kanaeta subete no hito ni kasanariau kyoutsuten**

**Akiramenakatatte koto sore dake sa makennayo**

**Mukai kaze ni nagasare kujikesouna toki wa**

**Kono te nigire TRY TO TAKE A CHANCE mou**

**Kimi wa hitori nanka janai ze**

**Motto motto mae e mae e kimi no ikashita yume akiramenaide**

**Sou naitenai de susume MY WAY ima**

**Kimi o terashitenda hikari**

**Akirame nanka zenbu sutete**

**Tsuyosa to hikikae ni mata kizutsuite**

**Demo kimi no massugu na hitomi ni wa**

**Ima mieru darou hikari**

**YOU CAN DO, DON'T GIVE UP. YO, WAKE UP!**

**Akeru subete no asa ga so THAT'S FOR YOUR LIFE**

**Ame no hi, hare no hi, inochi no hi**

**Moeru honoo wa CHANCE to onaji i**

**NOBODY KNOWS TRUTH AND FUTURE sou sa**

**Kotae wa koko ni aru, ALWAYS IN YOUR HEART!**

**Asu o shiranu kono sekai sa moyase kokoro o BELIEVE YOUR HEART!**

**Ima wa kitto naite CRY DAY bokura tsuyoku wa naishi yowasa daite**

**Demo karasanaide ame ni saita hana**

**Kimi o tsutsumikonda sekai**

**Kanashimi nanka itsuka kieru**

**Namida to hikikae ni mata yasashiku naru kara**

**Kimi no massugu na hitomi ni wa**

**Ima mieru darou hikari**

**Ookina kaze ni fukarete yureta**

**boku no kokoro no oku no chiisana yume**

**Michibata no hana ni jibun kasanete**

**Tobenu sora o miagete hitori de naita**

**Ah! Hane wa naikedo**

**Mou bokura hitori janai**

**Boku ni tarinai mono wa kimi ga**

**Kimi ni tarinai mono wa boku ga**

**Kasanari awaserya mugendai**

**Ano hiroi sora ni mo te ga todoku ze!**

**Motto motto mae e mae e kimi no ikashita yume akiramenaide**

**Sou naitenai de susume MY WAY ima**

**Kimi o terashitenda hikari**

**Akirame nanka zenbu sutete**

**Tsuyosa to hikikae ni mata kizutsuite**

**Demo kimi no massugu na hitomi ni wa **

**Ima mieru darou mirai**

* * *

And that was Erza Scarlet meets Sebastian Michaelis. *Rubs the back of head* Sometimes I really think that just might happen if Erza met Sebastian. She'll get sick of him, he'll follow her, and they just end up fighting, destroying everything in their path. Good times. Anyways, if you guys have more of these thing in mind, tell me and I'll do it for you. This one goes out to Lexi, who really is a wonderful reviewer to me. Plus, I'll do another one with Miss Scarlet, but this one will be with Mister Sutcliffe, reaper of **DEATH**!

Ending song: FT by Funkist (Fairy Tale Op.3)


End file.
